dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Myst (Game)/Speeches and Recordings
Here is a list of all spoken speeches and recordings in Myst. :Note: A few areas of these texts have been deemed spoilers and are hidden like . Simply mouse-over the underlined text, and the word will be shown as a tool tip. Atrus Opening Voiceover I realized, the moment I fell into the fissure, that the book would not be destroyed as I had planned. It continued falling into that starry expanse of which I had only a fleeting glimpse. I have tried to speculate where it might have landed, but I must admit, however— such conjecture is futile. Still, the question of whose hands might someday hold my Myst book are unsettling to me. I know that my apprehensions might never be allayed, and so I close, realizing that perhaps, the ending has not yet been written. The Imager Speech Catherine, my love, I have to leave quickly. Something terrible has happened. It's hard for me to believe. Most of my books have been destroyed. Catherine, it's one of our sons. I suspect Achenar, but I–I shouldn't leap to conclusions. I'll find him and Sirrus as well. Ah, I should have known not to have left my library unchecked for so long! Well, I've removed the remaining undamaged books from the library and placed them in the places of protection. You shouldn't have to use the books until I return, but…. If you've forgotten the access key, remember the tower rotation. And, don't worry, Catherine, everything will be fine. I'll see you shortly. Oh, and… and erase this message after you've viewed it, just to be safe. First Contact Who the devil are you? D–Don't come here to D'ni—not yet. Oh, I have many questions for you, my friend, as you, no doubt, have for me. Where should I begin? Oh, perhaps my story is in order. My name is Atrus. I fear you have met my sons, Sirrus and Achenar, in the red and blue books, on Myst Island, in my library, my library…. Oh, it contains my works, my writings. Oh, I wrote many books, many books that linked me to fantastic places. It's an Art I learned from my father many years ago. Oh, but the red and blue books, those were different. I wrote those books to entrap over-greedy explorers that might stumble upon my island of Myst. But I had no idea my own sons would be entrapped. My sons, Sirrus and Achenar, we had many journeys together. I gave them free reign to the books. Perhaps it was not wise. I could see the greed growing in them. I had not told them about the red and blue books. Their imaginations went wild; they dreamed of riches and power! Of course, they did not know the books were traps. They begged for access to those books and I, of course, denied them. Oh, they devised a plan, an evil plan. I had no idea to what extent their greed had… had… progressed. Their own mother—they used their own mother—Oh, my dear Catherine!—to lure me here to D'ni. Of course, I could return to Myst, except they removed a single page from my Myst Linking Book. I cannot return without that page—you, my friend, can bring that page to me. Oh, I pray you believe my story above the lies that my sons have told you. If you would find it in yourself to return that page to me here in D'ni, I could go to Myst, and bring justice to my sons for what they have done. I must return to my writing. I pray that you believe me. Please hurry. Bring the page. Bring the page with you. Second Contact Have you found the missing page? Oh, come, come. Come on then. Going to K'veer without the page Ah, my friend. You've returned. We meet face-to-face. And the page, did you bring the page? You didn't bring the page. You didn't bring the page. What kind of FOOL are you?! Ah! Did you not take my warning seriously? *deep sigh* Welcome to D'ni. You and I will live here… forever. Going to K'veer with the page Ah, my friend. You've returned. And the page, did you bring the page? Ah, give it to me… Give me the page… Please, give the page… The page my friend, the page… page You've done the right thing. I have a difficult choice to make. page in book My sons have betrayed me. I know what I must do. I shall return shortly. out Closing Remarks in Hmm, it is done. I have many questions for you, my friend, but my writing can not wait. I fear that my long delay may have already had a catastrophic impact on the world in which my wife, Catherine, is now being held hostage. Oh, a reward, I'm sorry, but all I have to offer you is the library on the island of Myst and the books that are contained there. Feel free to explore at your leisure. I hope you find your explorations satisfying. You will no longer have my sons to deal with. Oh, and one more thing. I am fighting a foe much greater than my sons could even imagine. At some point in the future, I may find it necessary to request your assistance. Until that point, I'm afraid you'll enjoy the explorations from my library on Myst. Thank you. The book, you can use the Myst Linking Book to return to Myst. Sirrus After first page Who are you… You must help me, please… Bring me the red page… I can't… I can't see you… hear me… I need a red page, you must bring me a red page… Please bring … beg of you, bring the page… Help me… I am Sirrus… Given up long ago… There is one thing I need to be rescued… You must… After second page You've returned… Thank you for bringing the red page… You must continue to help me… My name is Sirrus… Release me… I beg you to find the remaining red pages. You must release me… release me from this book which has become… Bring … red page… I need more red pages, please… I beg … don't waste time looking … don't … my brother … my brother is guilty … and I wrongfully imprisoned … bring the red page to me… After third page Ah, you have returned … additional … page … free from my prison on this forgotten Island of Myst… I see that you are… I am called Sirrus, for… I need all the red pages. I need… You must search … bring … two more of the red pages … I am released, I promise you … warn you, don't touch the blue pages … that is where my … for my wicked brother, Achenar… He is a man of distorted mind and senses. He disgusts me… Do not release Achenar … thirst for destruction is not … never-ending … bring the red pages … I beg you … please release me from this prison. I promise you will be greatly rewarded … you must help me … beg you to help me. After fourth page With each page I can see you more clearly. Soon … free from this horrid prison; this book! You must visit the one remaining age … which you have not … confident that the … clear to you that my brother, Achenar, is demented. He is guilty … took advantage of the freedom our father had given us… Achenar began to … conquest… I ask you again … do not retrieve the blue pages … he will destroy both myself and you, just as he destroyed the other ages of Myst… never will escape… To release me you must simply bring the … red page… the story that I … your wisdom … you will see that I am innocent and he is guilty … this forgotten Island long ago … I will owe you my life, and you will be greatly rewarded. After fifth page Ah… You've finally returned. I owe you a debt of gratitude, for you have nearly released me. My name is Sirrus. I trust that, from your explorations, you've become convinced that my wicked brother, Achenar, is guilty and I am innocent. It is I who am wrongly imprisoned here; imprisoned by my father. I don't know who you are or how you came to this island, but I assume you must at least know something of the books. It was father who was a master of the books. He wrote hundreds of them, all describing and linking to the fantastic places and ages he had discovered. The room in which you now stand was our father's library. It was here, in this room, on this island named Myst, that he housed most of these books. But such a waste… By now you have surely already discovered that Achenar has burnt and mutilated most of these books. Why? Our father was always watchful of our explorations. We grew up under his strict supervision. But when we came of age, he gave us unbridled access to the Myst books. He began to leave our adventures more and more unchecked. Unsupervised as we were, my brother began to become disturbed. He began to take more from the Myst Ages than he had given. Soon he gained a twisted pleasure from the conquest and destruction of the other ages. It was horrific—this thirst for the destruction. But alas, even I discovered his insanity too late. He had completely destroyed all the Myst ages but four. I wasted no time in warning my father. I thought he would recognize Achenar's guilt. But in a fit of rage he imprisoned both my brother and myself within the pages of these books, designed to hold us until he could judge which of us was guilty. To discover the truth, our father embarked on one final journey. However, he has never returned. I can only assume that he perished along the way, leaving me, an innocent victim, entrapped forever… But now you are here to release me. Listen carefully. You must find one more page and I will be forever free. There is a book on the shelves in this library which is mostly burnt but has a few pages still intact. It is the last book on the middle shelf. Find it. This book is filled with a variety of patterns. Find pattern , and recreate it on the door of the fireplace. This will bring you to the last red page. Bring that page to me and I will finally be released, and able to reward you, of course. Ignore the blue page. That page finishes my brother's book. It chills me to even think what would happen if you were to release him… There is another warning. Where the red and blue pages reside, also resides a green book. If you touch the green book you also will be imprisoned forever. Our father gave us this same warning long ago. I suggest you follow his advice. Go now. Soon we will meet face to face. After fifth page second time You don't yet have the final page. You must not have understood my directions. Find pattern in the last book on the middle shelf. Enter it into the fireplace and bring the red page to me. Hurry. And don't touch the blue page, or the green book. After his release into library Oh, yes! Yes. I'm free! Oh, thank you, my friend! My dear friend! You've done the right thing. You stupid fool! Hahahahahahaha! It looks like perhaps you're in the book now. Hahahahahaha! And what have we here? A page. out page Hahahahahaha! Oh, no! Hahahahahaha! I hope you enjoy your new home as much as I enjoyed it. out page There. I can't see you. You're getting less clear. I hope you're into books. Hahahahahahaha! out page Oh! Hahahahahahaha! The Library's just the same as I left it. Oh, Achenar... out page Goodbye. Hahahaha! out page static The Channelwood recording I hope I pushed the right button, my dear brother. What a very interesting device you have here. I'm not erasing anything important, am I? Hahahaha! Remember, he is preparing. Take only one page, my dear brother. Achenar After first page Sirrus? Is that you? … who are you? … see you … Achenar … to help me … to bring … blue pages to … forever and ever … blue pages… I must have the blue pages… Bring them to me, please. After second page Oh! You've returned … thought you wouldn't return … blue pages to rescue me… I am Achenar … my brother … I beg you … may be complete … always blue pages … not listen him, do not listen to my brother … egotistical fool and a liar… Help me … bring me the blue pages. Ignore the red ones, don't bring the red ones … earnestly implore you… I've been wrongfully imprisoned, you must believe me… I will have my retribution, please bring me the blue pages … blue pages, please. After third page You are back! Good! … still more blue pages you've brought for me … bring more, I must have some more … that's all I ask of you … long... been so long since my brother, Sirrus, wrongfully imprisoned me within this book. Stupid scheming … pretty speech has been … greed which is endless … should be perfectly obvious to you that … he has done evil and he has destroyed all but four… Do not bring the red pages to him. You must not let him trick you … he tricked our father … hideously murdered our father. He'll trick you, he'll murder you… Don't touch the red pages … beg you to bring the blue pages! …en to me! Listen! You must obey me!… The blue pages are my only hope! You must help me, you must help me. After fourth page Ah, my friend … you for bringing the blue pages. I see … convinced that Sirrus is guilty. Pray, do not release him … he will destroy me, just as he… And I, the innocent bystander have been wrongfully tricked into imprisonment … confident you have observed his unbridled lust for riches … the four remaining worlds… the gruesome plot, it was almost perfect … final blow to father, he tricked him into believing that it was I who was the murderer. I did not murder father! Release me! Bring me the remaining blue pages! Please … is a liar … fool and a liar … not be freed or there will … bring the remaining blue page from the last age of Myst! I must be freed; you must free me … I can not bear it here for eternity … I beg you, please free me … bring the pages, the blue pages… After fifth page Hello. I am Achenar. I am glad to see that you have returned to help me escape from my wrongful imprisonment. It was Sirrus who did this to me. Sirrus, my wicked brother. Do not listen to him! I warn you! I warn you again: he is a liar. Do not be persuaded by his evil lies. Do not release him. He killed my father! He will kill you. It began when my brother, Sirrus, began to lust for riches. He stole from the Ages of Myst. He horded up riches for himself. While father… father slept away his watchfulness, my sick brother secretly pronounced himself king. King of the Ages of Myst, he said… He began to look upon me in disgust … his … lowly brother… I hated him! And then Sirrus began to destroy the Ages of Myst. He burned their forests. He tore down their structures. He flooded their lands. He murdered their inhabitants. He completely destroyed all but four of the ages. Of course, I had to warn my Father, but when I finally found him … there was Sirrus also, talking cleverly, with the lying tongue of a serpent… He convinced Father that it was I who had destroyed the Ages… He convinced father that it was I who was greedy for wealth and plunder. And as Sirrus dealt the final blow, he tricked Father into believing that I was the murderer. But Sirrus did not deal as fast a blow as he planned, and as Father died a slow death he at last doubted my brother's clever lies. And so, in dying, father imprisoned us both, unsure from which of us the blow had come. I swear to you, what I say is the truth. Release me. You must release me! My brother is a deceitful liar and deserves punishment. I only wish vengeance for my dear Father's wrongful murder. Believe me. You must only recover one additional page to release me from this prison. It is the easiest to find. Go to the bookshelf that is in this library. On the far right side of the middle shelf, there is a burned book which is different from the other burnt books; this book is filled with patterns. Find pattern . Mimic it's design on the panel in the fireplace. Doing this will bring you to the last blue page. Remember, don't take the red page. Take only the blue page and return it quickly to me. And do not touch the green book! It is a clever trap to imprison those who have not been warned. (crazy laughter) Do not be tempted: for you will rot and die, imprisoned as I am. I tell you, if you follow my instructions it will be well worth your while. I promise you that. Go. Go. After fifth page second time You're wasting my time! And yours! Go to the last book, on the middle shelf; put pattern into the fireplace! There's no reason to waste time! Just get the blue page! Leave everything else there. After his release in Oh, yes! giggle I'm free! giggle Oh! I feel alive! giggle And how do you feel, my friend? giggle Oh! And what have we here? Perhaps the pages you worked so hard for? giggle out page Whoops! giggle Oh, yes! Oh! Perhaps you're seeing the world from my point of view. giggle Yes! Oh! out page Ooo! giggle Sirrus… giggle Where's my brother? giggle Oh, yes! Oh! giggle Maybe someone will rescue you someday. giggle out page Oh! giggle Oh, yes! giggle out page You lose! giggle out page giggle static See Also RealMYST/Notes and Journals